This invention relates to a hot water heater and more particularly to a gas operated heater which produces hot water almost instantaneously.
Heretofore, gas has been utilized for heating water in hot water heaters. Normally, most hot water heaters have a storage tank for maintaining a given volume of water at a pre-determined temperature for use on demand. One problem with such hot water heaters is that a substantial amount of energy is required for storing the heated water.
While hot water heaters are available which utilizes coils so that heated water can be delivered upon demand, normally there is the delay between the time that the demand is made and when a supply of water can be produced at a given temperature.